Social Taboo
by ShelbySarleslovesWWE4EVER
Summary: The Weasley twins boys and Malfoy twin girls. Set in Goblet of Fire. The name was halfway jacked from Mean Girls. Story SHOULD be better than the stupid summary. :
1. Waiting for the Toilets

**A/N: This is just a really stupid prologue type thing. I had planned to write the entire year...but I realized, I don't have that much...creativity to draw out. Haha. It's mostly just introducing my characters. Review? Pwease? **

**The girls names are Aelia (ay lee ah)  
**

**Adreasteia (ad rah stay ah)  
**

* * *

The curtains in Aelia's room flew open and she groaned loudly.

"Miss Aelia? It's time to wake up. Your train to school leaves in three hours," her house elf said quietly.

"Okay," Aelia yawned, smoothing her blond hair out of her grey eyes.

Her twin sister Adreasteia burst into her room, fully dressed, and leapt onto her bed, "Oh my goodness Aelia, are you ready for this year?! I'm so excited! We're finally going to get to watch the Tri-Wizard Tournament!"

"Adreasteia! Relax! Yes, it's going to be a decent year."

Adreasteia grinned, "I'm still really excited. And don't tell me you're not. You _know_ you're excited about the Tri-Wizard Tournament this year. Because _that _means the Yule Ball, and maybe that certain _someone_ will ask you."

Aelia laughed, "Maybe. Probably not."

"Excuse me? You're a Malfoy! Of _course_ he'll ask you. _So _many guys will be lining up to ask us!"

"Merlin, Adreasteia, shut up." she sighed, "What should I wear to King's Cross?" Aelia asked sliding her legs out of bed.

"Well, I'm wearing this," said Adreasteia holding out her arms. Aelia examined her outfit; she was wearing a leaf green shirt with sleeves that stopped mid-forearm, and a simple pair of grey jeans. Black sparkly ballet flats. Her white-blond hair was tastefully braided over her shoulder.

"That's cute. Who did your hair?"

"Dusty, actually," Adreasteia said, touching the braid.

"Hm…well, I guess it's a good thing you're always out of bed before me. It saves me the effort of picking out my clothes.

Adreasteia rolled her eyes, "It really wouldn't hurt to pick out clothes once in a while."

"Yes, well, getting out of bed before noon when unnecessary _would _hurt me," Aelia said searching for the matching shirt in her massive closet. It was quite a task, considering not only was green her house color, it was also her favorite. Opening that closet was like walking into a forest. Finally, she spotted it in the back, the one place she could have sworn it wasn't. The pants were easy enough to find, however.

* * *

They were hanging out of the train windows, waving goodbye to their parents. Their brother was standing beside them, directing Crabbe and Goyle where to take the girl's trunks. As their parents faded out of sight, Aelia and Adreasteia brought their heads back into the carriage.

"Thank you, Draco. We'll see you in the Great Hall for dinner," Adreasteia said over her shoulder as they entered their compartment, at the other end of the train from their brother.

"Thank _Merlin_ we don't have to deal with him except in the common room," Aelia said collapsing onto the seat.

Adreasteia rolled her eyes and sat like a dignified Malfoy, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"_Yes_, you do. He's so obsessed with Potter. It's getting on my last nerve. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was in love."

Adreasteia snorted, "Good point."

"I don't know, Fred, everywhere is full," came a voice they recognized well.

"What do you want to do, George? Sit in the corridor until we get to Hogwarts?"

Aelia stood and opened the door, "Your friend Jordan is down that way," she said pointing to the left, "Do us a favor, and _move_ your impoverished arses that way."

The Weasley twins, tall, freckled, and ginger, rolled their eyes in unison. George opened his mouth to retort, but Aelia shut the compartment door in his face, and closed the shades.

"They're pathetic, blood-traitors," Adreasteia said snobbishly, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"I know. Just imagine…if one of them gets picked for the Tournament. It's likely he'd end up dead," Aelia said dreamily.

"If only," Adreasteia said.

"So..." Aelia started slowly, "What are you going to wear to the Yule Ball?" she gushed.

"Merlin, I don't know yet. I don't even have a dress yet. Does Hogsmeade have a dress shop?"

"I don't know. We might just have to have mother pick us up and we'll go shopping for them," Aelia said, grinning.

"Ohhhh, I love shopping with Mother. She has such amazing taste."

"I know. Oh my Merlin, who do you want to ask you to the ball?"

Aelia rolled her eyes, "Who do you _think_?"

Adreasteia smirked, "Pansy's older brother right? What's his name? Um…..Parker? Oh _that's_ right. I remember, you may have mentioned him. Once or twice. A minute. All summer."

Aelia rolled her eyes again and giggled "Shut _up_. You were just as bad with Marcus Flint. And, _honestly_ I don't know what you see in him. He's so ugly."

Adreasteia sat back into the seat, "He's _going _places, Aelia. I have a feeling he's going to be something in this world."

"Yes he is. He's going to be bucktooth."

There was a knock on the door. The plump witch with the food opened the door, "Anything off the trolley dears?"

Adreasteia and Aelia scanned the cart. Fizzing Wizbees, Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. Anything any wizard child could think of.

"Um...what will thirteen galleons and…seven sickles get us?" Aelia asked, searching her trunk for her money.

The witch laughed, "Quite a lot."

* * *

The seats were piled high with candy, and wrappers littered the floor. Aelia was stretched out on her stomach on the seats of one side of the compartment. Adreasteia was polishing her wand on the other.

"I don't know about you. But I feel terrible. I'm never eating that much again," Aelia groaned.

Adreasteia giggled, "I _told_ you not to buy all of it!"

"But it's _so_ good!"

Adreasteia rolled her eyes, "You're going to get fat."

Aelia's mouth dropped open, "And you're going to marry a mudblood!"

"Aelia! That is _so_ worse than being fat!"

Aelia blew a kiss at her sister, "I don't play to get even. I play to _win_."

"Speaking of winning," Came a voice, making the girls jump.

"Are you two…ladies going to play Quidditch this year?" chimed an identical voice.

They looked up to see the Weasley twins standing in the doorway.

"Yes, I believe we are," said Aelia coolly.

"Why?" put in Adreasteia.

"Because we're just checking to see if you were ready to lose the House Cup again," said the one Aelia always thought was Fred.

Adreasteia rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"We're waiting for the toilets, actually," said George.

"And we figured, while we wait to piss," said Fred.

"We might as well piss you two off," finished George.

The girls rolled their eyes in unity.

"You two were at the Quidditch World Cup this year, right?"

"Yes. We were surprised to see your family there. We didn't expect that your house could cost quite that much," said Aelia.

George's eyes darkened in anger. But Fred leaned down, putting his hands on his knees, eye to eye with Aelia a slight smile across his face, "You might want to watch yourself, Malfoy. Never know when something…unfortunate might happen."

Aelia laughed incredulously, "Are you _threatening _me now, Weasley?"

His smirk widened, "Never."

He straightened, and he and George exited the compartment.

"They're so _irritating_!" Adreasteia shrieked.

"I know. Again, let's hope for the Tri Wizard tournament."

Adreasteia giggled.

"We need to get our robes on."

* * *

**AN: So...I reposted this chapter because I realized, I didn't do the damn line breaks, witch always confuses me when I'm reading. And...because I needed to edit...something else that I can't quite remember.**


	2. Candy for the Eyes

Aelia ran to catch up with Adreasteia and their fellow sixth year Zaria. They were almost late for Transfiguration, and McGonagall was so intolerant, and handed out detentions like the elves in the kitchen handed out food. "We are going to be late. Let's _move_."

"Alright Aelia. We're going." Zaria said, shaking her head. Zaria was pretty damn close to perfect. She was petite, carried herself like a Veela, pale, with hair so black it looked blue, and sapphire eyes. Wherever Zaria went, eyes followed. It was quite annoying, but she was impossible not to love. She said whatever was on her mind. Usually, it was quite humorous. Rather rude it was true, but still. And Zaria _loved_ male-watching. She didn't care if he was a fellow Slytherin, Ravenclaw, a Hufflepuff, or even a _Gryffindor_. She just liked to look at guys. Apparently, her new eye-candy was _Lee Jordan_. She clucked her tongue quietly as he walked past.

Adreasteia rolled her eyes, "Zaria, shut _up_."

"I can't help it if the boy is _very_ attractive." She said impishly.

"My dear, your _frivolous_ attitude is going to land you in the arms of some common Gryffindor. Or worse, a damn Hufflepuff!" Aelia said primly.

Zaria giggled and threw her arms around Aelia and Adreasteia as they entered McGonagall's classroom with the Ravenclaws.

* * *

It was lunch time and the girls were sitting at their table, discussing classes, how it felt being back at Hogwarts, boys, and of course the Triwizard Tournament.

"So…do you know the other schools that are going to participate?" Zaria asked, making sure to toss her hair prettily as Jordan walked by.

Aelia rolled her eyes as Adreasteia said, "Not one hundred percent, but Father heard a rumor of Durmstrang."

"And probably Beauxbatons." Aelia said matter-of-factly.

"Who do you think the champion from Hogwarts will be?"

"Hm...Who knows?" Zaria said, not caring. Her eyes were seeking out Jordan again.

"Draco would probably say Potter." Adreasteia mused, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Of course he would. He's obsessed with the kid. It's like he's got some crush on him."

Zaria coughed into her bacon. "Sorry. Sorry. It was funny."

"But it's so _true_." Aelia said throwing up her hands.

"I know it is." Zaria giggled.

"Speaking of obsessed, you haven't been able to keep your eyes off of a certain Lee Jordan since we've been back." Adreasteia said wryly.

Zaria sighed, "I know. But he's gotten so good looking. I can't help it. I'm sorry." She pretended to pout, covering her eyes with her hands.

Adreasteia patted her shoulder in mock sympathy. "It's okay, sweetie."

Aelia glanced at the clock, "Guys, it's time to go to Potions."

"Who do we have it with this year?" Zaria asked

"I think the Gryffindors."

"Yay. Lee Jordan." Zaria said, adding a little skip to her step.

"Ew." The twins said in unison.

* * *

They swept into the dungeon and took their regular seats in the front on the Slytherin side. But Zaria grabbed their wrists and hissed, "Can we _please_ sit toward the back? Lee Jordan sits there."

"Zaria…" Adreasteia hissed.

"_Please_?!" she begged, clasping her hands in front of her.

Sighing, the twins gave each other long-suffering looks and sighed in unison, "Fine."

Zaria grinned, "I love you guys!"

"Yeah. We know." They said, and hauled their stuff to the back. They huffed and flopped down on the stools, Zaria on the outside (Lee was on the outside on the Gryffindor side.)

"Can you _be_ any more obvious, Zaria?!" Aelia hissed.

"Not by much. And _obvious_ is exactly what I'm aiming for." Zaria grinned, winking at them.

"You're such trash." Adreasteia growled.

Zaria blew a kiss at her. Snape strode into the room, flicked his wand at the board. Instructions appeared and they set to work.

* * *

**A/N: Nothing much, really. But it'll get better (and longer) as I go on. **

**(")  
**

**^Pedro the Penguin insists that you review!  
**


End file.
